dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Elements
Elements is the main feature in Dragon City. It has an impact on most main features of the game like Breeding and Combat. As of October 2019, there are currently 20 varieties of elements. Elements & Alternates There are currently 20 elements: * Terra * Flame * Sea * Nature * Electric * Ice * Metal * Wind * Dark * Light * Magic * Beauty * Chaos * War * Happy * Dream * Pure * Soul * Primal * Legacy ''Removed element Before light and war update,instead of having pure for primary and another element for secondary all pure hybrid dragons had one of these element as primary element and had no secondary element. Each pure dragon had element with same name, for example Pure Terra Dragon had Pure terra element. 2 or more than 2 dragons never had same one of the following elements. Themed Dragons The first Themed Dragons collection were the Egyptian Dragons, offered in '''The Curse of Dramses'. It was a hit and the rest was history. Defending by Element A dragon can contain 1 or more elements. The first element is marked as its primary element and will be used to mark additional weaknesses, resistance and immunity against incoming attacks. All other elements are marked as secondary and don't have an additional use outside expanding the variation in his learnset (in most cases). Below you will see an overview from the primary element defense rate: NOTE: We've found on some elements, their immunity (NO DAMAGE) is not working properly (receive 1x damage instead of 0x). Attacks on Element Every dragon can hold 4 attacks. Every attack is associated with an element. The attack will have critical (double damage), not effective (no damage) or ineffective (half damage) damage to a dragon. Below you will see an overview from the attack rate against the primary element of a dragon: NOTE: We've found on some elements, their not effective (NO DAMAGE) is not working properly (deal 1x damage instead of 0x). *Filter to result only the dragons where the dragon exist out with exeption of legend and pures. *Prevents some elemental dragon breeding together. *Primal does x2 damage to pure, pure does x2 damage to legend, and legend does x2 to primal. (I don't know how to edit charts) Opposite Elements These opposite Elements are not breedable directly. At combat, some of these opposite deal x2 damage or "critical". Archangel / Light The reason why the Archangel Dragon is not named the Light Dragon follows: As part of the Dungeon Island event, an element unknown at that time was used against the Cerberus Dragon and Demon Dragon. The only known dragon with this element was the Archangel Dragon until the Light and War update. While the Archangel Dragon was briefly playable during the event, it could not be owned/bred and very little was known about it until the update. It was released by SP (26 July 2013) that the unknown Element is called Light. See Light and War update. Gallery Pure Elemental Chart.png Elemental Chart.png|Pre LaW update BreedingChart2nd.png|Original Wheel.png F.png 10407720_907849925938943_4810078301944289053_n.jpg 22728_908336359223633_2634569370190503197_n.jpg 10421637_908785145845421_3930966924037910518_n.jpg 11127817_909276325796303_1008010649116309374_n.jpg 10341737_909697035754232_1573694567442206387_n.jpg 1469761_910209772369625_7715572662040171181_n.jpg Trivia *Some elements originally had other names: **Earth = Terra **Fire = Flame **Water = Sea **Plant = Nature *Both Ice and Dark were originally bonus elements. Ice seems to be a hold end element with a purpose to be a modifier when, for example, new elements get added. Category:Breeding Category:Combat